Lost Sonic
by The True RSforsevers
Summary: Well folks heres another story by myself and Amber we hope you enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

Lost Sonic crossover

*After Waiting to get into the plane for hours and hours Sonic and board the plane...but what they don't realize it's gonna change their lives forever*

*After Waiting hours and hours to board the plane to head to Hawii. Sonic and Co. finally board the Plane...but what they don't realize it's gonna change their lives forever*

there

*They begin putting some of their bags above the storage thing in each of their seats*

Sonic:*after getting all his stuff put up he sits down*...

Sonic:.. whew! what a long day

_Amy: Hey Sonic *sits down beside him*_

Sonic:.. hey Ames*says as he lays his head against his seat and closes his eyes*

Blaze:*sits down after she puts her bags up*..

Rouge:*same*..*sits next to Shadow and Knuckles*

_Shadow: zzzzz_

Rouge:..*looks out the window*

_Shadow: what's ya looking at Rouge?_

Rouge:.. just looking out

_Shadow: oh ok_

_Amy: so Sonic.._

Sonic:..*opens his left eye* Hmm?

_Knuckles: hm yo Sonic behind you_

Tails:*across from Sonic's seat*

Tails:*across from Sonic's seat*

Sonic:..*looks behind him*..Hey! Knucklehead*waves*

_Knuckles: haha very funny Sonic_

Sonic:..*smirks*..enjoying the flight?

_Shadow: Sonic are you stupid we haven't even tooken off yet!_

Sonic:.. I know!.. I was trying to see if he-ugh nvm-.-;

_Knuckles: Good one Shad! *raises hand to high five him*_

_Shadow: DON'T even think about it!.._

Rouge:...*gives him a HiGh five*..there ya go Knuckie~

_Shadow: ... ;-;_

Sonic:...*laughs at Shadow's face*

_Shadow: NOT a word butt head!_

Sonic:..*shuts up and slides down back into his seat*

Blaze:..;

_Sliver: must get pie!_

Sonic:...oO; uh what?

Blaze:...*laughs* XD

_Silver: I WANT PIE!_

_Shadow: don't ask ppl it's a long story.._

Sonic:.. can we move on now?;

_Shadow: hey it's not us not making the plane move!_

Sonic:...he has a point...

[OKAY FINE WE'LL MAKE IT MOVE

Sheesh

XD]

*a lady on the income comes on*"Alright everyone buckle up,we're ready for lift off!"

Happy? Shad?]

_Shadow: yes oh great voice in my head!.._

XD]

Sonic: just shut up and buckle up!*buckles up*

_Shadow:.. FINE!_

*The plane begins to lift off*

_Knuckles: there's no way in hell I'm wearing this!_

_Shadow: Knuckles don't start!_

_Knuckles: NO SEAT BELT FOR ME DAMN IT!_

_Shadow: GAH_

_Silver: man is this how it's going to be the whole way!_

Rouge:..;

Sonic:*facepalm*..Knuckles what if we crash(how ironic ain't it? )you would be slung from the seat and be dead in no time...

_Shadow: I heard that voice again! *looks around*_

_Knuckles: great the oh great ultimate life form is going nuts!_

Sonic:...He's not the only one...(referring to Knuckles)

_Shadow: XP_

*Hours later during the flight*

Sonic:.. zzzzz*his head against the window*

_Shadow: .. _

Rouge:.. so you excited Shadow?

_Shadow: not really_

Rouge:..aww why not?.. c'mon it's Hawaii! :D

_Shadow: so_

Rouge:..*rolls eyes*....your gonna enjoy it I know it.

_Shadow: what ever you say_

Rouge:...what about you Knuckie?

_Knuckles: can't wait!_

Rouge:.. See? Shadow he's excited why can't you?

_Shadow: idk_

Rouge:....*sighs and looks back out the window*

Sonic:.*leaning on Amy's shoulder without realizing it*..Zzzz

XD

_Shadow: *thinks: I better get my hearing checked these voices are creeping me out!*_

Tails:*talking with one of the passengers on the plane*

_Silver: pie.._

Sonic:.. zzz..*sleeping on Amy's shoulder*

_Amy: *thinks: so cute 3*_

Sonic:.*looking adorable*

_Amy: *eyes heart shaped*_

*A lady comes down the isle to check on everyone*

_Silver: pie.._

*The lady comes up to Sonic and Amy's seat*"Hello,is there anything you need?"

Sonic:.*moves a little*

_Silver: pie..!_

Rouge:..*thinking:.. give him the damn pie!

_Shadow: GIVE HIM A PIE OR HE DIES!_

Lady:.. Oo; okay, okay. Uh Sir what kind?

_Silver: pie.._

_Shadow: GAH JUST GIVE HIM EVERY PIE THERE IS DAMN IT!_

Lady:....o_o; right..

Sonic:..*wakes up*..what's with the yelling?!*still on her shoulder*

_Shadow: TY!_

Rouge:..;

_Knuckles: WEEE LOOK AT ME I WEAR NO SEAT BELT NOR UNDERWEAR!_

_Shadow: haha every funny nether do I now SHUT UP!_

Oh god! XD

_Shadow: *thinks: there's that voice again!*_

Tails:.. Knuckles.. we don't even wear clothes why would we...ugh..

*moments later the lady comes with like a dozen of pies*

_Silver: pie!_

_Shadow: *lens over at Rouge* when we land I'm having his head checked!_

Rouge:*giggles*

_Silver: my pie..!_

_Shadow.. yes Silver your pie!_

Lady:*gives it to him*

_Silver: gross lady don't give me that I just want the pies!_

lolz!

_Shadow: damn that voice in my head!_

Sonic:..*lifts his head and realizes he was on Amy's shoulder*...*blushes*

Rouge:..? what voice?

_Amy: hiya X3_

_Shadow: oh nothing!_

Rouge:..*blinks*

Sonic:..*moves away*...

_Amy: AWWW SONIC!_

_Shadow: anyways is it me or does something feel weird with this plane.._

Rouge:....Not me..

Sonic:*over hears Shadow*...*smirks*..is someone nervous?

_Shadow: NO! I just think something's odd.._

Sonic:.. uh huh sure3

_Shadow: DAMN IT SONIC! I'm on Eggman's planes all the time why would this one make me scared you stupid headed blue hedgehog!_

Sonic:.. Idk*chuckles nervously*

_Shadow: I think I'll et some zzz's wake me when we're there!_

Sonic:...*smirks*..alright Shad

_Shadow: zzzzz_

**moments later**

*the plane shakes violently*

Dun, dun

_Shadow: hm?_

Sonic:..?

_Knuckles:.._

*A lady comes on the intercom" We're having problems with the engine..we're gonna try to see what's wrong just-"

_Silver:.. pie_

*a guy comes on*"We're Losing her!"

_Shadow: told ya something was wrong Sonic!_

Sonic:.. o.o;

_Shadow: so next time listen!_

"Stay calm we're gonna la-OH SHIT the engine has just caught on fire!"

_Shadow: laughs_

_Silver: they won't take my pie will they?_

Sonic:.. Who cares about your pie at a time like this!?

*The plane stops in mid-air and then.. starts plummeting to a island*

_Shadow: well wake me up when we land_

Sonic: shut up Shadow!

_Shadow: zzz_

_Silver: someone save my pie DX_

lolz!

_Shadow: *thinks: those voices are in my head even as I sleep..*_

*The plane continue plummering towards an island*

Sonic:..*when the plane shakes violently all of a sudden...hits his head hard on the window...and then everything blacks out*..

_Shadow: damn it! *Shadow grabs onto Rouge keeping her safe while Knuckles flies by them crushing threw the plane*_

Rouge:.. Oo?!

_Amy: AHHHHHHHH_

Sonic:. x.x*knocked out*

_Silver: MY PIE!_

*CRASH the plane crash lands on the island*

The voices that bug Shadow: Part 1

_Dez: HELLO EVERYONE! This is Dez and Amber and we're the writes of this fanfic and the beings that bug Shadow the Hedgehog!_

Amber:*pokes Shadow*

_Dez: ;.; um Amber he's passed out.. they just crashed remember.._

Amber:....O.o oh right

Amber:*smacks forehead*

_Dez:.._

_Dez: well anyways we hope everyone out there enjoys our new FanFic we're working on together (thinks: this makes our third one we're doing together huh)_

Amber:.. Yea ;D

_Dez: well I have nothing else to say for today so till next time Amber..?_

Amber:...Same here ^^'

_Dez: well then till next time ! *waves* pikabye :D_

Amber:. Bye!*waves* and hope to see you again on the next chapter^^


	2. Chapter 2

*Later after the plane crashed.. We see the famous hero laying passed out...at the edge of the jungle.. cut up badly*

Silver: *opens his eyes some* where.. is .. my .. pie..

Sonic:..*groans painfully and opens his eyes*

Sonic:..?

Amy: Sonic..

Sonic:...*sits up slowly holding his head*...ugh...*looks over toward where the plane...ppl are screaming, crying and running around in panic on the island*

Amy: Sonic how are you feeling are you ok..

Sonic:.. I'm fine..*stands up, more worried about everyone else than himself*

Amy: Sonic something awful has happened we can't find Knuckles, Silver, and Shadow.. not even Blaze!

what did happen to her..?

Sonic:.. I...dunno.. c'mon we gotta look.. but first.. go make sure everyone else is okay.. I'll look for Shadow, Knuckles, Silver and Blaze

Amy: ok

Sonic:..*goes off to look for them*

Amy whispers: be careful Sonic..

Sonic:..*calls for them*

Silver: S.. Sonic?

Sonic:..? Silver?

Silver: OVER HERE!

Sonic:*runs over*..ya okay?

Silver: *sniff, sniff* does it look like it my pie is all over me T^T

Sonic:...Stop worrying about that Silver, we gotta find Knuckles, Shadow and Blaze..

Silver: *sniff* fine!

Sonic:.. come on

Silver: ok.. *follows*

Sonic:*calls out to, Shadow, Knuckles, and Blaze*

hey stupid

Shadow:..

Sonic:.*continues looking and calling for them*

Shadow: Sonic..? Silver..?

Sonic:..? Shadow?

Shadow: over here..!

Sonic:*runs over*

Silver: *follows*

Sonic:..*reaches him*...

Shadow: where's Rouge?

Sonic:...whoa.. dude.. you look horrible*see's all of his wounds*...uh..I dunno I think she's near where the plane crashed..

Shadow: no I had her I was holding on to her! ROUGE!

Rouge:.*climbs out from under some debris*...*groans with pain*

Shadow: *coughs up some blood*

Sonic:.. c'mon bud.. we need to get you patched up.

Shadow: NO FIND HER!

Sonic:..*looks at Silver*...help him, I'll look for her

Silver: ok if I do will I get pie?

Shadow: dude you gotta be kidding me! *glares at Silver*

Sonic:.. JUST GO LOOK FOR HER!

Silver: I thought you said you'd look for her?

Sonic:.. Oh.. right...*dashes off*

Sonic you stupid

Shadow: grrr Silver did you.. oh never mind

It's my fault XD]

Sonic:..*see's Amy and runs up to her*..Amy?*pants* have you seen Rouge?

Shadow: that's it I want on pills!

Amy: no I haven't

Sonic:..*goes looking near the plane*

Amy: *follows him*

Sonic:..*see's some debris and then ...See's Rouge*...?*runs up to her*

Amy: ROUGE!

Rouge:..*looks up*...S-onic...?

Amy: oh dear Rouge!

Rouge:.. not really...where's Shadow..?

Amy: Sonic did you find him?

Sonic:.. Yea, he's fine he just cutted up pretty bad..

Amy: and how is that fine!

Sonic:...it could be worse ^^'

Amy: true..

Sonic:.. WAIT WHERE'S TAILS!

Amy: omg! I forgot about him!

Sonic:. stay here with Rouge, I'll find him*dashes off*

Silver: yo Sonic?

Sonic:...*stops*..

Silver: where's ya heading off to get me pie?

Sonic:.. No! I'm off to find Tails, now go back to Shadow

Silver: he went off to find Rouge I think anyways Tails hm haven't seen him

Sonic:..*growls and runs off to find his best friend*

Silver: hm wonder if I find him first if I can have pie or turn him into one

Shadow: *looking for Rouge*

Rouge:*slowly sits up*

Shadow: Rouge!

Amy: slowly now Rouge

Rouge:..*hears him*..Shadow?

Shadow: Rouge!

Rouge:.. Over here!

Shadow: *sees her and runs over to her*

Rouge:.. Thank God!

Shadow: how are you feeling!

Rouge:.. I'm fine, what about you?*limps to him and hugs him tightly*

Shadow: *blushes* I'm fine..

Rouge:..*let's go*

Sonic:.. TAILS?

Tails:*stumbles out of the ocean and then collapses on the sand.. coughing up water violently*

Sonic:.. Tails?

Shadow: hm..? you found him?

Sonic:..*hears something and glances around and see's Tails*!*runs over*

Shadow: *follows*

Sonic:. Tails!.. are you alright?..*shakes him*/

Tails:...*groans*...S-Sonic...?

Shadow: is he ok?

Sonic:.. I'm here buddy.*begins to help him up but doesn't answer Shadow*(lol)

Tails:...*winces*...what-*coughs*..happened?...where are we?

*Shadow he's not listening haha, haha you suck*

Shadow: GRRR SHUT UP!

Sonic:..*pats him on his back*...the plane crashed...and I think some kind of island. Are you OK?

Tails:...? Island? but there wasn't an island on the map...o_o;

Shadow: stupid no good voices *steaming*

Sonic:...that's...odd..*looks at Shadow*...who are you talking to?

Shadow: the voices they want me

Sonic:...*raises an eyebrow*

Tails:...*not paying attention still pondering about why the island wasn't on the map*

*he, he not he's not listening to you dork*

Shadow: GAAAHHHHH SHUT THE HELL UP *throws random punches*

Sonic:...; c'mon Tails let's get you back to the others/

Tails:...huh? oh okay

Shadow: .. I look so stupid right now..

[X3 no comment]

*Sonic and Tails heads back to the others*

*Shadow follows*

Sonic:...so is everyone here?..*looks around to make sure all his friends are near*

Shadow: no we are missing Silver and then there Knuckles and Blaze

Sonic:...oh...well who wants to help me look?*looks like he's becoming really exhausted*

Shadow: I think I should stay with Rouge .. or wait Amy can you lk after her

Amy: already am

Rouge:..*looks at Shadow*..I don't need looking after I'm fine...

Shadow: ok everyone then let's go

Sonic:.. where should we look first?

Shadow: I don't know.. but wait didn't we see Silver once before?

Sonic:...Yea...I think he went looking for...pie or was he trying to help look for Tails?

Amy: I mean really what is up with that guy and pie

Sonic:...who knows..?*shrugs*

Shadow: no idea

Sonic:...okay c'mon!

Shadow: coming!

Sonic:..*runs in the jungle*

Shadow: *follows*

*that hedgehog has a nice butt..*

Shadow: huh?

*don't worry I think yours is better*

Shadow: DoN'T LOOK AT HIS ASS!

Sonic:..? uh...Shadow?*stops running*..

Shadow: don't ask humph..

Sonic:...; right...uh whatever.. listen let's separate I'll take the left you take the right.. call me over if you see any of them.

Shadow: yeah sure..

Sonic:...and when we get back...you may want to check your head I think your brain needs a checkup*runs off*

Shadow: great just great WHY YOU DAMN VOICES WHY

Shadow: great just great WHY YOU DAMN VOICES WHY

*AW you know you wanna be alone with us*

*right there buddy*

Sonic:...*searching*..BLAZE!, Silver!, Knucklehead!

Silver: Sonic?

Sonic:.. Silver?.. where are you?

Silver: here! eating pie!

Sonic:...how did-ugh never mind*runs to him*..have you seen Blaze anywhere?

Silver: .. Blaze?

Sonic:.. Yea...have you?

Silver: nope.. *pulls fur out of his pie*

Sonic:...*looks at the pie*...uh...Silver?...is that fur in your pie?

Silver: yeah.. I had to make my pie out of something..

Sonic:...;

Silver: J

Sonic:.. your weird dude...c'mon we gotta look for Knux and Blaze..

Silver: ok! *carries his pie*

Sonic:...*stops and grabs his forehead*...whoa. I feel dizzy...

Silver: hm maybe you should rest Sonic.. He, he

Sonic:...I need to find them.. I'll be fine.. c'mon..*starts to walk again but then...collapses to the ground*

Silver: oh yummy! *Silver licks his lips as he drags Sonic into the unknown*

Oo;

Amy: huh?

Amy: Sonic.. Rouge! I gotta go!

Rouge:...? what's wrong..?

Amy: I don't know yet I just know something's wrong and Sonic needs me!

Rouge:...Oh

Amy: I'll be back ! *Amy runs off*

Sonic:..*still uncurious*

Silver: pie, pie I'll make a pie I'll cook it and eat it and make me some more.. *Silver sings as he ties up Sonic*

Sonic:...x.x

Amy: don't worry Sonic I'm coming!

**The voices that bug Shadow: Part 2**

**Amber:** XD

**Amber:** :3 Nice one

**Dez:** why ty

**Dez:** wait what I do..

**Amber:** .. XD

**Dez:** ok.. Hey wait! Where, where you this chapter! I DID ALL THE BUGGING OF SHADOW TODAY!

**Amber:** .. dunno ^^'

**Dez:** humph what ever I did something great to make him look odd!

**Amber:** ..x3; I'll help next time.

**Dez:** you'd better.. hey wait your not going to ask what I did..?

**Amber:** ...Oh uh yea what was it?

**Dez:** not tellin you gotta read the chapt pikabye.. haha *runs off*

**Amber:** .. DX Tell me! XD *chases you*


End file.
